


Mech Garage

by tsubahono



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awkward Flirting, F/F, this is basically me trying to fit all my mains into one fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: 5 times Hana sought advice, and 1 time Brigitte did.





	Mech Garage

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!! I've never written for Overwatch so this was a first for me. lmk how i did!!

Hana Song was currently faced with a dilemma. An impossible hurdle to overcome, a tall wall blocking her path, an object of fear that made her tremble just thinking about.

Yes, truly one of the most difficult obstacles she had ever been faced with.

Brigitte Lindholm.

It was ridiculous, Hana thought, that she could survive countless battles and come out victorious, save hundreds of lives, and have fans all around the world... but she couldn't handle  _one_ cute girl.

Of course, she had talked to cute girls before. But usually she could handle it! Brigitte was just different--her hands clammed up and she couldn't form coherent sentences every time they spoke.

Sometimes she cursed her luck. Maybe she was just destined to say the stupidest things she could come up with in front of the other girl.

For example, the first time they met.  


 

* * *

 

"Hana! Come here, I have someone I'd like you to meet!" Reinhardt's voice boomed through the mostly empty watchpoint, catching the attention of the girl in question as she walked by. She stopped to see what the man wanted, approaching bemusedly.

"What's up?"

"Look," Reinhardt said, putting his arm on the shoulder of a newcomer that Hana hadn't actually noticed. "This is Brigitte! Torbjorn's daughter, and my goddaughter!" He beamed proudly at that, and the new girl--Brigitte, laughed a bit awkwardly.

Hana swore she felt her heart stop for a second. She didn't know it was  _possible_ for a human being to be so gorgeous. She had long red hair in a ponytail, she was tall, had really nice muscles, and the freckles adorning her pretty face were a cute bonus.

"I thought you two might get along, so I wanted you to meet. But I have to go know! Winston needed me in his office," The old man explained, giving Brigitte a firm pat on the shoulder before walking away. He clearly got that impression only because they were two girls in the same age group. But hey, they both appreciated Reinhardt trying to make new friends for them.

Once he was gone, the realization that they needed to actually talk hit them both at once.

"I--"

"Um--"

They both stopped, before laughing painfully awkwardly. Hana gestured for her to go first, which she did, though hesitantly.

"Um... hi," the redhead offered weakly.

"Gay- I mean hey!"

And that was when Hana's world ended. Brigitte seemed sufficiently flustered by that, and excused herself quickly after they had properly, and awkwardly, introduced themselves.  
  


* * *

  


It had been about two months since Brigitte had joined the rag-tag group of people, omnics, and even animals trying to reform Overwatch. And, of course, it only took about two months for Hana to develop the biggest crush she had ever had on anyone, ever.

So here she was, sitting upside down on the common room couch and pouting to herself while Lena, publicly known as Tracer, sat next to her,  _not_ upside down, laughing at whatever comedy was playing on the tiny box TV in front of them and clutching a bowl of popcorn like a lifeline.

"Lena," Hana muttered, trying to catch her friend's attention over the noise of the TV.

"What is it, luv?" The Brit asked, not taking her eyes away from the comedy show.

"So, you know Brigitte?"

"The new recruit? 'Course I do! We're already great friends, you know." Lena still had yet to look at the girl she was talking to as she threw a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

 Hana flipped herself over to sit normally, sitting with her legs crossed and trying to hide the nervous expression that she knew she was making. "Well, I like, kinda really like her, like she's really cute, y'know... and I don't know what to do."

The other girl finally took the liberty of tearing her eyes away from the television, looking at Hana smugly after swallowing the snack she was chewing.

"Yeah, I know."

"What do you mean, you know?!"

"You're super obvious. I saw you two talking the other day, it was super gay."

"Oh my god," Hana muttered, slapping a hand over her face in shame before dragging it down. "Do you think she knows?"

"Doubt it. She's about as dense as you are, luv!"

The gamer only huffed. "So, are you gonna give me advice, or what? You're the one with a girlfriend here."

There was a moment of silence, the TV offering white noise in the background, before Lena turned to look at her like she had just said the most nonsense thing she had ever heard. "Hana, luv, just because I'm dating Emily doesn't mean I know how I did it."

Hana groaned annoyedly in response. "Of  _course_  you don't."  
  


* * *

  


The next day, she decided to try a new approach. Going directly to someone and asking for help right off the bat.

That being said, she wasn't sure who to ask. Lucio was out expanding relations and communications, and Lena was no help.

In the end, she ended up going to Zenyatta. He was an an omnic only a year older than Hana herself, but he acted more like he was four hundred. He was wise, and had surprisingly been one of the people she felt most comfortable with in the watchpoint. In other words, he ended up being one of her best friends. He would  _definitely_ know what to do, Hana hoped.

When she entered his room and sat down, she actually felt a little nervous. She knew the omnic was a kind soul who would never judge her, but talking about crushes was still nerve-wracking either way.

"My apologies, Hana, but I don't have much to offer as refreshments. I hadn't been expecting any human guests," he explained as he sat, or more like floated, across the short table from her in the middle of the room.

"Ah, no, you're good. I just wanted to ask you something."

Zenyatta looked at her steadily, and though he couldn't show facial expressions, Hana felt as though she could almost  _sense_  a reassuring smile coming from him. "What troubles you so, my friend?"

"Well, you know that new recruit, Brigitte? I just... I really like her, I have a crush on her, y'know, and I don't know what to do about it. I don't think I can tell her, I just don't... I can't. I'm not brave nough. But I want to at least try, you know? And I didn't exactly make a good first impression when we met. Do you... have any advice?"

After listening to what she had to say, the omnic contemplated for a moment, letting out a quiet hum as he thought. It took a moment before he began speaking. "My, that does sound troublesome. Infatuation and love can often be tricky subjects, especially when emotion is conveyed on such a vast and vague scale." He paused for a moment, before continuing. "I believe you should advance in different stages of friendship and affection until you find the courage within yourself to come forth with your feelings. In time, our new recruit may even return your feelings, Hana."

The brunette took a moment to process what she had been told, before smiling softly. She didn't know what she was worried about--talking to Zenyatta was never scary. "You're right. Thanks, Zen, that really helped. I think I might be able to... I dunno, take a step forward, I guess."

The omnic leaned forward to put a hand on her shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. "That makes me glad to hear, my friend." He pulled away, folding his arms together. "If you don't mind me asking, Hana... what is it that you did to leave an unpleasant first impression on her?"

The human in the room blushed, scratching the back of her neck and groaning. But she figured it was okay to tell him.

"Well... when we first met, and she said hi, I was gonna respond with a 'hey.' But... I messed up and accidentally said 'gay' instead. Basically she got out of there pretty fast after that."

There was a long moment of silence. She looked up at Zenyatta to find him completely still, and a quiet static noise could be heard.

"Whoa, Zen, are you okay--"

The static suddenly gave way to muffled laughter that the omnic had clearly been trying to hide. Hana looked at him indignantly. "Traitor! I thought you were short circuiting or something, but you're  _laughing_ at me?!"

"My... My apologies, Hana," Zenyatta managed in between his chuckles. "That is just... not what I had been expecting. I mean no disrespect."

Despite herself, she couldn't help but chuckle as well. It was rare that her omnic friend ever laughed, and the gesture was contagious. "Ah, geez, it's just embarrassing. I feel like she hates me now, or something."

Zenyatta merely shook his head as the last of his laughter faded. "Worry not, my friend. I have spoken with our new recruit, and gotten to know her. I promise you by the Iris, she does not look upon you with judgement. Please let yourself feel at ease."

Hana just smiled at him bemusedly. "Alright, alright, I trust you. Anyway... thanks, Zen, this chat really helped clear some things up for me."

"I'm glad I could be of help to you, Hana," he said. She again got the feeling that under that metal faceplate, he was smiling.  
  


* * *

  


Zenyatta's help had been much appreciated, and very enlightening--no pun intended--but Hana still felt as though she had a long way to go. The omnic's way of speaking like he was trying to reach the word count on an essay was always a little confusing to her, so not much of his points had gotten through. But the feelings did! Zen was rooting for her, and that's what mattered.

But by that point, Lucio had returned from his mission, so it was his turn to help her out. Once he was done unpacking what he had brought with him, they sat down to play some video games and talk. Once the game was done loading, they were clicking away at the buttons on the controller.

"So what's up? You needed to talk?" He asked casually.

Hana hummed. "So you know Brigitte?"

He thought for a moment. "The redhead?"

"Yeah, her."

"Yeah, what about her?"

"I, uh, have a crush on her, and I don't know what to do about it."

Lucio laughed, and in that exact moment, his character on screen killed Hana's, sending her back to the respawn room.

"Hey," Hana barked, "friendly fire!"

"We're on opposite teams!"

"But we're still allies! Anyway, what am I supposed to do?"

"Hm, Brigitte, huh? I honestly don't know her too well, but I can definitely seeing you being gay as hell for her."

The brunette blushed and glared at the screen. "That's not what I'm asking."

"Alright, yeah. I guess... uh..." He thought for a moment, before an idea came to mind. "Think of it like a game. Level one is hanging out with her, then next is playful banter, then flirting, then a date, and you beat the game when you start dating. The DLC is hand holding, getting married, rounding third ba--"

"Okay, I get it!" Hana cut him off before he could finish. "I'd like to think of her as more of a game, but that's a good analogy, I guess."

As she said that, her character on screen killed Lucio's, completed by crouching up and down repeatedly.

"What happened to being allies?!"

Hana just laughed. "Revenge, bitch!"  
  


* * *

  


Hana was getting desperate. Everything Lucio said made sense, but how was she supposed to start? She didn't even know what to say to Brigitte, let alone how to ask her if she wanted to hang out.

At the moment, the brunette was in the common room, alone with Orisa. She didn't know Orisa all that well, but she knew that she was a nice, motherly omnic, though only several months had passed since her creation. She had been staying with the Overwatch team to fight for the greater good and protect people after Efi created her, but she still didn't have the best grasp on human emotion. In other words, she wasn't an expert on love.

This would be a stretch, but Hana decided to give it a go.

"Hey, Orisa?" She started, grabbing the omnic's attention.

The four-legged robot turned to look at her in surprise, before using her eyes to form triangles as her own unique way of smiling.

"Yes, Hana? How can I be of assistance?"

"So, I really like Brigitte, the new recruit, but I'm not sure how I should go about getting closer to her. Do you have any ideas?"

Orisa looked at her in confusion with those big, circle eyes, before they went back into their smiling arrow shape. "Would you like me to tell her? I can go get her right now, if--"

"No! No, that's fine. I just meant, do you have any ideas of what I should do to get closer to her? I really like her..."

"How about giving her a gift? Human females typically enjoy receiving flowers--"

She shook her head. "That's too forward. I wanna start small, she might not even like me back."

"I see. Then I would suggest sitting down at breakfast with her. Engaging in small talk is a good way to make new friends."

She sounded like she had gotten that right out of a book, and Hana wouldn't doubt that she did. But still, it was a good idea. She chuckled.

"You know what, that's a good idea. I'll try it. Thanks, Orisa."

The omnic looked thrilled. "Of course! I'm glad to be of assistance."  
  


* * *

  


"Are you kidding me?!" Hana practically screeched, kicking whatever piece of scrap metal had the poor luck of being by her feet at that moment.

She was in the room she had dubbed the "mech garage," pacing in circles while the new member, Hammond, tinkered with the front of his mech. He technically wasn't a member of Overwatch yet--but she had the feeling he was going to join. After all, he already had his own room, being favored by Winston as an old friend.

"She didn't even eat breakfast in the common room this morning! How am I supposed to get closer to her?!"

The oversized hamster sniffed and looked to where the piece of metal landed before giving Hana the stink eye.

The brunette walked forward to scoop Hammond into her arms as her rant fell on deaf ears. He squeaked angrily in protest, before giving in and letting Hana coddle him, dropping the wrench he was holding. He was still annoyed, though.

"I don't know what to do. I've gotten so much advice and stuff but... no matter how good the advice is, I never make any progress. But she's so cute and sweet and the other day I saw her feeding a stray cat and it just made me like her even more--"

Hammond interrupted her with a loud chatter, wriggling his way out of her arms and landing, very ungracefully, on the ground.

"Ah-- Whoa, ouch, come on, I could have put you down gently if you just... what are you doing?"

She watched as the hamster grabbed the wrench he had dropped, and waddled over to where Hana's mech stood. He held the wrench up and turned around, looking at her with an expression that could only be described as smug.

"What are you trying to say-- Hey!!"

She didn't have time to react before the little animal shoved the wrench into her mech's leg, sending sparks flying out, and exposing several wires.

"What the hell was that for?!" Hana snapped, glaring at him.

Hammond chattered happily and clapped his hands together, before walking away on all fours. The angry brunette watched him crawl across the room until he stopped by Brigitte's work desk. He put one paw against a chair leg there, before sniffing the air proudly.

"That doesn't-- oh. Oh. Hammond, you're a genius!" Hana walked over to scoop Hammond up in her arms, again, and squeeze him tightly. "Now I can ask her to come take a look at it, and we'll bond over our mutual love of robotics..."

Hana continued her rant to the hamster, eventually letting him go to keep working on his mech repairs as she kept talking.

The hamster rolled his eyes, but he was glad to help his newest friend.

 

* * *

 

"I just don't know what to do!! How did she know?!" Brigitte whined as she fixed Bastion's new chestplate into place. The mute omnic tilted his head in confusion, letting out a low beep.

She continued talking as she twisted in the screws, though the poor robot had no idea what she was talking about.

"I just don't get it, Bastion. She literally took  _one_ look at me, and she knew I was gay. Am I that obvious?" She grabbed his shoulders in distress, as if that would get an answer out of him.

"Bweep?!"

"I'm worried that she's creeped out now, or something... she's been avoiding me like crazy and I just don't know how to talk to her. But she's so cute, and her streams are so funny, she's just... perfect. I don't know."

"Bwoo..."

Once she was done upgrading Bastion's armor, she sat down in her workbench chair, putting an elbow on the desk to rest her cheek on her hand pitifully.

In what was probably an attempt to cheer her up, Bastion came closer, and waved with a quiet whistling noise.

Brigitte laughed, before bringing him in for a hug. He just stood still in confusion.

"Thanks, Bastion... you're like a little brother to me. I mean, you're technically seven years older, but... still. You're more like a little brother. A confused little robot brother that doesn't understand humans," she finished with another laugh.

The omnic tilted his head, again. "Buoo..?"

"Thanks for always listening to my rants, Bastion," she said with a smile, pulling away from the un-returned hug.

Right at that moment, the girl she was talking about walked into the mech garage (Hana had half the base calling it the "mech garage" at that point).

She stopped when she spotted Brigitte and Bastion, looking genuinely surprised to see them. "Oh, uh, hi."

"H- Hi, Hana..."

"Dwee-woo, Dwee-woo."

Hana awkwardly walked over to her mech, exaggerating her movements slightly.

"Oh man, my mech is super broken... It would be nice if someone could help me repair it... Someone that's good with engineering..." She shot a glance in the redhead's direction.

Brigitte stepped forward, equally awkward. "I could take a look at it... what's broken?" She offered. Bastion followed her over to the mech.

"Hammond was messing around and accidentally ripped a hole in one of the legs," Hana explained. She internally cheered. Her plan was working!

"Hmm... this is pretty damaged... he did this on accident?" Brigitte asked in disbelief.

"H- He's a strong hamster! I guess he just doesn't know his own strength, haha."

The taller girl scratched the back of her neck. "Well, I think I can fix it up. It might not be perfect, but I'll try... if that's alright with you."

"Of course! I'd... appreciate the help."

"Great! Bastion, could you grab me my toolbox, bud?"

The omnic let out a happy beep and ran off, his feet clanking loudly against the cement flooring.

The two girls stood in an awkward silence as they waited.

"So--"

"Um--"

Just as when they first met, they started speaking at the same time, cutting each other off. They both giggled nervously.

"You can go first," Brigitte said.

"Ah, I was just... curious if maybe you wanted to hang out some time? I, uh... you're really nice, and I thought it might be fun..."

"Really?! Of-- Of course! I was actually going to ask you the same thing!"

Both girls felt a flood of relief and happiness wash over them. They continued idly chatting, glad that things had turned out okay, until a pressing question came up.

"What's taking Bastion so long?" Hana asked, looking over the other girl's shoulder.

The omnic was currently investigating a bug he had found on the ground, leaving Brigitte's toolbox untouched.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and i would love to hear some feedback!


End file.
